


После мрака свет

by Shiae_Hagall_Serpent



Category: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, No copy to another site, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent/pseuds/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent
Summary: Вокруг костра было шумно — вечерами здесь часто собирался весь лагерь, кроме совсем уж маленьких детей. Дюжина дней без стычек с людьми шерифа, без смертей — это ли не дар небес?..
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к мини _«Колыбельная»_
> 
> Редактура: momond, |Chaos Theory|
> 
> Примечание: AU. О родстве с Уиллом Робин узнал, раньше, чем в каноне, боя в лагере не было, как и свадьбы шерифа с Мариан, Уилл не изображал предателя.
> 
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды fandom Robin Hood 2019

I

При виде вынырнувшего из кустов Джона Робин преодолел расстояние от середины заводи до берега быстрее, чем тот спустился по крутой тропинке. Плавать он предпочитал в одиночестве, и прийти сюда могли только по одной причине — что-то случилось. Последний раз такое было полтора месяца назад, когда Уилл после их ссоры, никому не сказав, отправился в Ноттингем на встречу со стражником, передававшим разбойникам сведения. Но перед этим заглянул в кабак, пропустил несколько пинт, умудрился нарваться на патруль, прирезал двух солдат, получил по голове и закономерно оказался в подземелье на радость шерифу. Это была не первая его выходка, но до сей поры он не попадался. Робин чуть не поседел, пока они вытаскивали его бешеного братца чуть ли не с виселицы. На этом его терпение лопнуло, и в результате Уилл три дня не мог сидеть (рука у Робина была тяжелая, а уж с вожжами в ней — и подавно). После чего Джон добавил от себя увесистым кулаком, и младший Локсли неделю щеголял заплывшим глазом. Поэтому первым вопросом помрачневшего Робина было:  
— Уилл?..  
— Нет. И все живы и целы, — поспешно ответил Джон, протягивая вожаку чистую рубаху и старательно делая вид, что не замечает обвивающих торс старых шрамов от кнута. — Но кое с кем неладно. При всех не хотел говорить...  
Робин натянул рубаху на мокрое тело и кивнул.  
— Понятно. Что случилось?  
— Это Бычок, — хотя рядом никого больше не было, Джон понизил голос почти до шепота. — Все плохо.  
Робин как раз надел штаны и сел на камень, приготовившись слушать. Что могло произойти с жизнерадостным Бычком, который скабрезными шуточками и дурашливыми выходками даже в минуты скорби умел вызвать улыбки, он не представлял. Но раз уж Джон для разговора пришел сюда, значит, и впрямь стряслось нечто серьезное. В голову ничего не приходило. Родни у Бычка не осталось, все погибли, его домом стал Шервуд, а семьей — разбойники. Предательство? — да о таком даже подумать невозможно. Открылась рана от болта? Но тогда Азим уже знал бы. Джон, помявшись, продолжил:  
— С этим делом у него неладно. С бабами.  
— С бабами? — удивленно переспросил Робин. — Да у него отбоя от девок нет, даром что ростом не вышел.  
— Теперь будет... отбой, — Джон заговорил совсем уж тихо, словно не хотел, чтобы их слышали даже деревья, птицы и мухи. — Я ж говорю, с этим делом у него неладно. По мужской части. Не стоит.  
Робин, уже открывший было рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, поперхнулся воздухом и ошарашенно уставился на Джона. С какими только вопросами к нему не обращались, от решения споров до разрешения на брак — даже сейчас он оставался лордом, а закон оставался законом. Но такое случилось впервые. Мысли едва успевали догонять одна другую. Почему Джон пришел к нему? Откуда узнал? От самого Бычка или косвенно? От кого-то из девиц? Скоро ждать еще одного младенца? Или не ждать, раз... не стоит? Между Джоном и Бычком что-то есть? Сам Робин ничего против не имел, еще со Святой земли, и среди лесной братии такое случалось, но никто не заострял внимания. И все-таки в первую очередь — почему к нему?..  
— А почему ты ко мне пришел? — спросил Робин, начав с самого простого. — Почему не... к Туку, например?  
— Этому бочонку для эля чего скажешь не на исповеди, так к вечеру половина наших знать будет, и к утру — вторая половина, — проворчал Джон. — А дело-то деликатное и серьезное. Не ровен час, Бычок руки на себя наложит! Знавал я одного, у которого мужская сила сгинула, так он удавился.  
— Ясно, — на самом деле ничего ясного не было, но Робину стало хотя бы понятно, из каких соображений Джон решил обратиться к нему. Держать язык за зубами Тук и правда не умел. — Но чем я-то могу помочь?  
— Поговори с ним, а? — казалось, еще немного, и Джон сложит молитвенно руки. — Мне тут шепнули, что близ Раффорда живет одна... знахарка. Может любую хворь вылечить. Слухи ходят, старый лорд Бервик наследника заделал не без ее помощи, а дыма без огня, сам знаешь, не бывает. Пусть сходит к ней.  
— Хм... Ну, предположим, знахарка и правда есть, — Робин пожалел, что не прихватил с собой флягу с вином, выпить сейчас не помешало бы. — Но почему ты сам ему об этом не скажешь?  
— Да мне как-то... неловко, — Джон вздохнул. — У меня же там все работает... То есть, я не к тому, что у тебя не работает, — поспешно добавил он. — Просто ты наш вожак. И ты лорд. От тебя он это примет легче.  
Робин помолчал, осмысливая услышанное. Он, конечно, лорд, и решать ему доводилось разные вопросы. Но сейчас он растерялся даже больше, чем когда отец впервые отправил его разбирать тяжбы между вилланами. Джон смотрел на него с надеждой, и отказать не поворачивался язык.  
— Ладно, — сдался Робин. — А теперь — как ты узнал?  
— Вторую седмицу по бабам не ходит, а за ним спокон веку такого не водилось, — начал пояснять Джон. — В Ноттингем шастает то и дело. А пятого дня, как мы с Белоручкой тоже в город наведывались, он на обратном пути к аптекарю завернул, сказал не ждать, нагонит. Вернулся уже за полночь, смурной совсем. Дурной болезни у него нет, да и если б была, он у Азима бы зелье какое попросил, а тут — аптекарь. И ночью сегодня вот... В карауле стою, смотрю, идет наш Бычок мимо, под нос себе что-то бормочет. Спрашиваю, что, петушка к курочкам в гости ведешь? А он... — Джон скорбно покачал головой.  
— А он — что? — прервал повисшее молчание Робин.  
— Ничего! — казалось, от огорчения у Джона поникла даже вечно топорщившаяся шевелюра. — Совсем ничего! Посмотрел так, что внутре все перевернулось, снова забормотал и пошел дальше. Я то ли «упал», то ли «пропал» расслышал. Аж не по себе стало. И впрямь — пропадет же! Только меня в дозоре сменили, я к тебе.  
— Да уж... — протянул Робин. Тревога Джона передалась и ему. Картина вырисовывалась безрадостная. Теперь он и сам припомнил, что в последние дни Бычок был тих, почти не шутил и от костра уходил быстро. — Где, говоришь, эта знахарка живет?  
— Близ Раффорда, аккурат на излучине Маун, где поворот на Оллертон.  
Джон просиял, явно уверенный, что все будет хорошо. У Робина такой уверенности не было, но говорить об этом вряд ли стоило. Как и откладывать разговор — вдруг и впрямь дело кончится петлей или камнем на шее?  
— Вернется из дозора, поговорю с ним.

***

Когда солнце пересекло зенит, Робин сочинял уже двадцатую речь. К счастью, Уилл тоже был в дозоре — иначе наверняка попытался бы выведать, почему он с кислым видом расхаживает вокруг лагеря. Правда, эти метания заметил Азим и время от времени бросал в его сторону задумчивые взгляды, хотя вопросов не задавал — как всегда, если считал, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не происходит.  
На середине двадцать второй речи, когда Робин уже готов был сдаться, подойти к Азиму сам и попросить помощи, на тропинке появилась неразлучная троица, состоявшая из Бычка, Томми и Роя. Они перебрасывались шуточками, однако было заметно, что веселятся на самом деле только двое.  
Окликнуть Бычка Робин не успел, тот вдруг что-то сказал приятелям, отдал Томми лук и колчан, а сам направился к нему. На лице у него читалась тяжелая внутренняя борьба, а во взгляде — решимость идущего на эшафот праведника. Возможно, речь и не понадобится. «Кто-то на небесах решил упростить мне задачу», — Робин облегченно выдохнул. Выглядел Бычок и впрямь не очень — бледноватый и осунувшийся.  
— Мне поговорить, — произнес он, задрав голову, чтобы смотреть Робину в лицо. Взгляд у него стал еще решительнее. — Лично.  
Робин кивнул на узкую тропку, ведущую в заросли орешника, терновника и бересклета, — днем туда обычно никто не ходил, то ли дело ночью. Но даже если бы пошел, заслышав голоса, свернул бы в другую сторону. Они молча добрались до одной из утоптанных, точнее улежанных полянок, и Робин вопросительно посмотрел на своего спутника, который принялся расхаживать по кругу в точности как он сам недавно. Наконец Бычок остановился и выпалил:  
— Ты же рыцарь? Даже сейчас?  
Робин, ожидавший совсем другого, опешил второй раз за день.  
— Да, — осторожно ответил он, прикидывая, к чему этот вопрос. — Лишить меня шпор может только сюзерен, которому я присягал. То есть король.  
— Это хорошо, — Бычок тяжко вздохнул, помялся и продолжил: — Тогда скажи мне, как по-рыцарски ухаживать за баб... дамой? Как вот ты... с леди Мариан?  
— Кхм... — Робин кашлянул, ошарашенный уже трижды. Хотя кое-что радовало — судя по всему, проблема Бычка заключалась не в «не стоит», а в «не дают». По причине неправильного ухаживания, видимо. — Может, объяснишь поточнее, что хочешь знать? Мой опыт с леди Мариан... как бы сказать... не лучший пример для подражания. Кто хоть твоя дама?  
— Вдова пекаря Олдина. Помнишь, мы телегу вытаскивали на броде? Это ее была...  
Тот случай Робин помнил. При переправе колесо налетело на камень, сломалась ступица, и тяжело груженая телега застряла. Робин, Тук, Бычок и Джон, оказавшиеся поблизости, помогли. И хозяйку он помнил отлично. Ростом чуть не с него, светлая коса толщиной с запястье, россыпь веснушек на щеках, улыбчивые пухлые губы, а формы такие, что и у мертвого встанет. Она с легкостью успокоила перепуганных храпящих лошадей, а когда разбойники вытянули повозку, угостила их свежими лепешками и сидром.  
— Я как Милли тогда увидел, так и того... В город пошел, к ней в лавку, и она меня сразу вспомнила, — взгляд Бычка стал мечтательным, но тут же опять погрустнел. — Все было хорошо, а потом жена ювелира, чтоб у ее мужа яйца отсохли, дала Милли книгу. И теперь к ней просто так не подъедешь. Сказала, что если я хочу по-новому добиться ее бля... балго... Дьявол, язык сломаешь! Как же Милли говорила-то...  
— Благосклонности? — подсказал Робин, уже заподозривший, что в руки дамы сердца Бычка попал один из куртуазных романов, которые все чаще привозили из Прованса и Аквитании.  
— Да, склонности! — обрадованно закивал Бычок. — Милли столько всяких слов знает... Так вот, чтобы добиться ее склонности, мне нужно научиться ухаживать, как написано в этой книге, гори она в аду! Там про рыцарей и леди, и картинки есть, Милли мне показала. Цветы я уже приносил, три раза, — он принялся загибать пальцы. — Милли розовое масло любит, купил у аптекаря. В окно залез, пока ее не было, на подушке оставил. И стрелу, чтоб ясно было, кто тайный вж... выд... вдыхатель. Но дальше там сри... сре... — Бычок запнулся, явно стараясь припомнить очередное слово, потом махнул рукой. — Пение, будь оно неладно!  
Робин представил его под окном прекрасной пекарши и с трудом удержался от смеха. Пел Бычок так же, как и Маленький Джон, — ужасно, лютню отродясь в руки не брал, а уж куплеты, которые мог исполнить, точно не годились для дамских ушей, даже если эта дама незнатного происхождения. Фанни, и та временами лупила его половником.  
— Я и подумал, вдруг ты знаешь, как без пения, — закончил Бычок совсем уныло. — Я б на Милли женился хоть сейчас, да куда ж... Прежде у меня дом был, земля. Но просто с ней быть, пока жив, и то... вот же дьяволова книга!  
— И снова все будет, — с нажимом сказал Робин. — И дом, и земля. И свадьба будет. Еще придешь к Туку детей крестить, а там и женить.  
Веселье как рукой сняло. Он ведь сам и думать не решался о том, чтобы сделать предложение Мариан. Пусть даже она отказала бы. А если нет — еще хуже. Быть невестой изгоя — мало что может быть ужасней для женщины ее положения. И тем более он не посмел бы увести ее с собой в лес.  
— Когда-нибудь, — Бычок улыбнулся, но так криво, как и Уилл, наверное, не смог бы.  
— Без пения... — начал Робин, которому пришла в голову неплохая идея, и тут в кустах зашуршало, затрещало и зачертыхалось.  
Подобраться к лагерю незамеченными люди шерифа не могли, но привычка постоянно быть настороже взяла свое: Робин мгновенно схватился за меч, а Бычок, заслонив его собой, дернул из петли висящий у бедра топор.  
— Эй, охолоните, дети мои! — раздался возглас, и на поляну, путаясь в рясе, вывалился Тук. Потом, ругаясь и вытаскивая из бороды репьи, появился Маленький Джон. Следом из зарослей бесшумно выскользнул Азим.  
— Подслушивали, значит? — недовольно спросил Робин.  
Кто стал зачинщиком, догадаться труда не составляло — Джон никогда не отличался терпением. Тук, конечно же, заметил, как тот среди бела дня куда-то крадется, и не совладал с любопытством, а прогонять его из засады было бы слишком громко. Но Азим!  
— Пока ты расхаживал подобно застоявшемуся жеребцу, моего слуха достигло несколько слов, обеспокоивших меня, и я решил присмотреть за тобой, — с достоинством произнес мавр, заметив обращенный на него укоризненный взгляд. — Однако понял, что ничего плохого не случилось. И если бы эти двое не ломились из кустов, как благородные олени, я тоже не вышел бы.  
Джон буркнул что-то в бороду насчет оленей, но громко возмущаться не стал. Тук, сложив руки на объемном пузе, придал лицу скорбное выражение.  
— Вот уж не сомневаюсь, — проворчал Робин. — А потом смотрел бы многозначительно, дожидаясь, когда устану думать, в чем дело, и приду с вопросами.  
— Я всегда рад поделиться с тобой своей мудростью, друг мой, — по губам Азима скользнула тонкая улыбка. — И с тобой, — он предусмотрительно положил ладонь Бычку на локоть, на случай, если потребуется удержать его на месте.  
Тот насупился и сейчас впрямь напоминал небольшого рассерженного быка, разве что не рыл землю копытом и не фыркал.  
— Мы случайно узнали о твоих страданиях, сын мой! — провозгласил Тук и выразительно пошевелил бровями. — И готовы предложить руку помощи.  
Джон, все еще воевавший с репьями, закивал.  
— Точнее, разум помощи, — поправил Азим и ободряюще похлопал Бычка по плечу. — Помочь другу завоевать любовь прекрасной женщины — деяние, достойное мужа, владеющего словом не хуже, чем клинком. Знай же, что на родине я славился искусством слагать касыды!  
— Чего? — пробасил Джон и поскреб в затылке.  
— Он сказал, что сочинит сирвенту или канцону, — пояснил Тук. — Вместо серенады.  
— Чего? — опять переспросил Джон.  
— Стихи, дубина, — Тук закатил глаза. — Но не те, что ты горланишь после пятой пинты.  
Бычок просиял.  
— Как раз это я и собирался предложить, когда вы сюда свалились, — усмехнулся Робин. — Правда, не знал, у кого просить помощи. Алан в Йорке, вернется только дней через десять. А у меня с канцонами не очень-то.  
— Аллах привел на помощь меня. Два мудреца лучше одного! — веско произнес Азим, подняв палец. Потом взглянул на Тука и добавил: — Два с половиной.

***

Во избежание новых непредвиденных помех поляну было решено сменить. Джон провел всех в самую глубину терново-бересклетовых и ежевичных зарослей, заверив, что уж туда точно никто не забредет. Место и впрямь оказалось потаенное, а судя по слабо примятой траве, наведывались сюда нечасто.  
Тук, заявив, что его мучают боли в спине, отвоевал себе наваленный под старой лещиной сухой лапник, остальные устроились прямо на земле, в тени — плотная листва служила неплохой защитой от летнего зноя. Обнадеженный Бычок заметно повеселел, и даже не полез в драку с Джоном, когда выяснилось, какие у того были подозрения.  
— Опиши мне свою возлюбленную, — Азим извлек из-за пазухи пергамент и тряпицу, в которой оказалось несколько угольков. — Чтобы я мог достойно воспеть ее для тебя.  
— Милли очень красивая, — с готовностью ответил Бычок, обрисовав руками фигуру. Робин подумал, что это похоже на две поставленные друг на друга огромные тыквы, но счел за лучшее промолчать. — Добрая. И от нее всегда хорошо пахнет... хлебом и молоком.  
— Хлебом и молоком... — забормотал под нос Азим. — Молоком... Твой аромат халве подобен... Нет, не то. Расскажи подробнее. Вспомни, как ты ее впервые увидел?  
— Она стояла в воде по бедра... Ох, какие у нее бедра... — взгляд у Бычка стал как у кота в марте. — А между...  
Робин с Джоном одновременно похлопали его по спине, а Тук стукнул веткой по макушке, возвращая в реальность.  
— Не отвлекайся, сын мой, — назидательно произнес монах. — И не забудь в субботу прийти на исповедь.  
— Значит, она стояла в воде, — напомнил Азим. — И что ты подумал?  
— Никогда не видел бабы красивее, — Бычок вздохнул. — Дамы, то есть.  
— Мы уже в воду полезли, а он все стоял и пялился на нее, — хохотнул Джон.  
— Кто ж не пялился бы на такое? — теперь уже Тук изобразил руками две тыквы и заработал от Бычка мрачный взгляд. — Я о том, сын мой, что твоя Милдред столь хороша, что ее красота сразила даже скромного служителя божьего.  
— С вами мы до завтра не закончим, — вмешался Робин. — Значит, так... Она высокая, чуть пониже меня. И такая... — он поднял руки, но тут же опустил, поняв, что собирается сделать. — Ладно, Бычок уже показал. Глаза темные, волосы светлые...  
— Друг мой, ты ведь женщину описываешь, а не дерево! — Азим постучал углем по пергаменту. — Вот какие у твоей леди волосы?  
— Как темный орех, а на солнце — как медь...  
Робин с тоской подумал, что готов отдать полжизни, лишь бы сейчас дотронуться до этих волос, и тут по макушке его стукнуло твердое.  
— Не отвлекайся! — Тук погрозил ему веткой.  
— Очень хорошо, — Азим кивнул. — А теперь — какие волосы у госпожи Милдред?  
— Как пшеница, — произнес вдруг Бычок. — Когда жать пора, и колос стоит тяжелый, зерна чуть не падают. И такие мягкие... А глаза — как темные сливы.  
— Вот это сказал, так сказал! — Джон уважительно посмотрел на него.  
Через какое-то время Азим, удовлетворившись полученными описаниями, велел всем помолчать, чтобы не спугнуть вдохновение, и заскрипел углем по пергаменту.  
— Итак, «Касыда о прекрасной Милдред», — закончив, он вытер испачканные пальцы о траву и продекламировал:  
— Глаза твои, дева, подобны глубинам морским,  
Волос тонкий шелк — солнце меркнет пред ним!  
Лебяжьего пуха нежней твои перси,  
Лишаюсь я чувств, безнадежною страстью томим!  
Бычок с ошалелым видом слушал и бормотал себе под нос, стараясь запомнить.  
— Что такое перси? — шепотом поинтересовался Джон.  
— Сиськи, — тоже шепотом ответил Тук. — Поэтически.  
Бычок попытался повторить касыду, но запутался и сник. Робин ободряюще похлопал его по плечу, припомнив, как в детстве сначала учился читать, а затем настал черед Святого Писания, законов и рыцарского кодекса. Пожалуй, для Бычка эти строки вполне сравнимы с талмудами, которые некогда заставляли будущего лорда Локсли содрогаться от одного взгляда на них.  
— А теперь твой черед, — сказал Азим, вставая. — Будешь читать вслух, пока наш влюбленный друг не выучит все до последнего слова.  
И он положил пергамент на колени Туку. 


	2. Chapter 2

II

Вокруг костра было шумно — вечерами здесь часто собирался весь лагерь, кроме совсем уж маленьких детей. Дюжина дней без стычек с людьми шерифа, без смертей — это ли не дар небес? Не грех и отпраздновать. Мяса и эля в достатке, и по деревням развезено все, что забрали с монастырских да шерифовых обозов. Иначе ведь и кусок в горло не полезет, когда сам сыт, а родные и сельчане, которых знаешь с младенчества, голодают.  
Томас-кузнец и повеселевший Бычок между олениной и очередной пинтой брались за пастушьи дудки, и над поляной разносилась незатейливая мелодия быстрого рила.  
Уилл устроился на любимом месте — в развилке огромного дуба, чьи ветви накрывали почти треть поляны, — и, время от времени прикладываясь к бурдюку, не сводил глаз с Робина. Тот сидел у огня с кружкой эля, говорил о чем-то с Азимом, перебрасывался шуточками с разбойниками, смеялся — но он видел, что большая часть этого веселья показная. Слишком хорошо изучил брата за то время, что следил за ним тайком чуть ли не постоянно, надеясь подловить на чем-нибудь. Правда, Уилл и сам толком не знал, на чем именно. Уж точно не на сговоре с их врагом — какой тут может быть сговор, если шериф с кузеном давятся желчью при одном только имени Локсли?..

***

...Уилл следовал за новым вожаком, как тень, и все ждал, когда тот покажет свое истинное лицо: заносчивого графского сынка, высокомерного лорда, для которого лишившиеся всего люди лишь отребье, средство, чтобы вернуть себе титул и земли. Но так и не дождался. Робин отдавал захваченное золото крестьянам, чтобы те могли заплатить непомерные налоги, сражался бок о бок с бывшими сервами, сидел вместе с ними у костра, пил круговую, скорбел о погибших... Пожалуй, последнее и стало для Уилла переломным моментом — то, как Робин темнел лицом и леденел взглядом, когда вольные стрелки хоронили павших, а Тук отпевал тех, чьи тела не смогли вынести с поля боя. Когда видел голодающих вилланов, задавленных непомерными податями или убитых за помощь разбойникам. Когда в лесу появлялись новые беглецы, новые женщины, потерявшие мужей, отцов, братьев и потому неспособные защитить себя.  
Хотя кое в чем отличие было. И даже не в том, что разбойники нередко приходили к Робину со своими спорами или за разрешением на брак — в этом Уилл не видел ничего особенного. Каждый здесь надеялся однажды вернуться к мирной жизни, и Тук прилежно вел записи, заносил в приходскую книгу поженившихся, рожденных, умерших. Нет, разница заключалась в том, что Робина охраняли в бою. Закрывали собой, если придется, невзирая на бешеные взгляды и тяжелый кулак, после боя прилетающий в челюсть. Здесь слово Маленького Джона перевесило, тем более что их спор с Робином решился просто — дракой на палках. Тогда Джон второй раз отправил вожака остудить горячую голову в Тренте — на радость Уиллу, да и остальным тоже — и пригрозил, что станет делать это постоянно, если тот начнет ерепениться.  
В какой момент Уилл и сам взялся присматривать за братом, он не знал. Может, когда впервые увидел его без рубахи? Плетей Уиллу получать доводилось, но на теле Робина рубцов от кнута было столько, что в животе все скрутило в ледяной комок. Или когда застал его ночью на поляне за излучиной, читающим отходную над первыми пустыми могилами, куда положили только оружие да плащи?  
Он не сразу сообразил, что взглядом выискивает Робина около костра, тайком следует за ним к водопаду или к секретной переправе, где тот изредка встречался с Мариан — а чаще с Сарой, которая передавала весточку от госпожи, — уже из желания убедиться, что все хорошо. Уилл уверял себя, что на самом деле хочет и дальше быть уверен, что Робин их не предаст, но в глубине души признавал, что это отговорки.  
А потом случился тот бой. В Вудсборо они нарвались на засаду — шериф привел наемников. Из пятнадцати стрелков уйти удалось только Робину и Маленькому Джону, который оглушил вожака, рвавшегося обратно, и вынес его на себе. Остальные полегли, прикрывая их отход.  
Уилла же схватили. Сбежать из темницы удалось, можно сказать, чудом — один из стражников, охочий не только до женщин, совсем не ожидал, что избитый связанный парень, которого скоро повесят, вырвет ему глотку зубами. В лагерь он вернулся полумертвый от ран и усталости, и вовремя — поутру разбойники собирались в Ноттингем, чтобы попытаться вытащить его с эшафота.  
Сначала Джон ему не поверил, обвинил в предательстве и порывался свернуть шею, но Азим с Туком удержали. Робин же просто молча смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. Тогда-то все и выяснилось. Уилл, вне себя от боли и ярости, выкрикивал обвинения вперемешку с проклятиями, и опомнился, лишь когда понял, что рыдает, уткнувшись в широкую грудь, и до судорог в пальцах цепляется за перепачканную рубаху. А по голове, ласково ероша грязные спутанные волосы, скользит перетянутая окровавленной тряпкой ладонь.  
Пока Уилл лежал в хижине, с ног до головы обмазанный снадобьями Азима и обмотанный повязками, Робин каждую свободную минуту проводил с ним. Выспрашивал и жадно слушал, рассказывал о себе — старался хоть как-то наверстать те годы, что даже не знал о брате.  
Услышав, что их отец, выгнав из-за него любовницу, больше никогда не интересовался ни ею, ни бастардом, Робин в сердцах так саданул кулаком по стене, что проломил доску. После чего не появлялся два дня. А вернувшись, отдал Уиллу грамоту, в которой тот был записан как Уильям Локсли, и перстень с гербовой печаткой, такой же, как у него самого. Сейчас, когда оба стали изгнанниками, грамота и перстень ничего не стоили, но Уилл не отказался бы от них за все сокровища мира.  
С того дня они с Робином ругались и спорили вдвое, а то и втрое чаще, чем прежде. И начинал всегда Уилл. Он злился, что больше не может обвинять брата в самовлюбленности. Злился на Волчонка, когда Робин хвалил того за меткий выстрел. Злился на себя за почти щенячью радость, когда Робин трепал его по волосам. За страх, когда видел, как мимо Робина свистят стрелы и арбалетные болты. За облегчение, когда все — но в первую очередь Робин — возвращались целыми и невредимыми. За тепло в груди, когда Робин протягивал ему свою кружку с элем или в шутку натирал кулаком макушку за дурацкую проделку. И на то, что злится, злился тоже. Он, который в одиннадцать лет впервые убил и никогда не страдал по этому поводу, теперь не знал, как справиться с собственными чувствами.  
Ненависть, вдруг переплавившаяся в чуть ли не болезненную привязанность, толкала Уилла на безумства. Он и раньше-то был известен среди разбойников своим бешеным нравом, а теперь как с цепи сорвался. И Робин спускал ему с рук все выходки — до недавнего времени.  
Случай, когда он по-глупому попался стражникам, Уилл вспоминал с горьким чувством вины. Нужно было благодарить бога, что его спасение не стоило никому жизни, но Хьюго-стрельник лишился правого глаза, а трое разбойников все еще залечивали раны.  
В таком бешенстве Уилл Робина раньше не видел, и даже не сопротивлялся, когда тот сгреб его за шиворот и поволок из лагеря, по пути сдернув с коновязи вожжи. Он бы и хотел разозлиться, но не смог: в глазах Робина все еще читались отголоски недавнего страха — за него. И за поротую задницу не злился тоже, хотя несколько дней кривился от боли, надевая штаны. Было не до злости — потому что Робин его словно не замечал. Оказалось, что это худшее наказание, и в кои веки Уилл пришел просить прощения. А наутро уже снова задирал брата и довольно ухмылялся, когда в его сторону летели беззлобные проклятия...

***

На поляне раздался треск и женский визг, из костра во все стороны и вверх полетели снопы искр. Джон с Белоручкой, ругаясь, кинулись за хохочущими мальчишками, среди которых был и Волчонок, — они потихоньку подложили в огонь свежие просмоленные шишки и связки осиновых щепок. Тук и Хьюго, вооружившись длинными палками, принялись выгребать остатки безобразия, разбойники веселились, глядя на погоню и споря, попадутся паршивцы или нет.  
Никто не обратил внимания, как Робин поднялся и скрылся в темноте. Никто — кроме Азима и Уилла. Но мавр никогда не шел следом, если не считал, что в этом есть необходимость. Зато Уилл считал, что необходимость есть всегда, тем более когда вот так уходят от тепла и света. Он заткнул бурдюк пробкой, оставил в развилке, спрыгнул с дерева и скользнул в заросли. Стражники к лагерю не подберутся, даже не найдут, но мало ли куда понесет Робина? Все же у них одна кровь, а раз в год и палка стреляет.  
Лунный свет еле пробивался сквозь плотные кроны деревьев, но Уиллу ночь никогда не была помехой, да и сложно упустить из виду белую рубаху. Тропинка свернула к скалам, и пришлось сделать небольшой крюк, чтобы не выходить на открытый склон, где его сразу заметят. Робин остановился на краю обрыва, глядя вниз, где гремел водопад, потом сел, свесив ноги, вытащил из-за пазухи фляжку, сделал большой глоток и тихо выругался.  
Уилл не помнил за ним склонности напиваться, тем более — в одиночку. Бывало, конечно, что перебирал кружку-другую, но по случаю, со всеми, а не так. Он подобрался ближе, стараясь не шуршать листвой, залег за пышным кустом жимолости, уже усеянным россыпью синих ягод. В желании наложить на себя руки он Робина не подозревал, просто... на всякий случай. Камни скользкие — водяная пыль долетала даже сюда.  
Робин крутил в руках фляжку, время от времени прикладываясь к ней, взгляд был устремлен в никуда, лицо застыло. Уилл хорошо знал это выражение. Таким тот бывал после сражений, когда смотрел на мертвые тела. Но сейчас-то никто не умер. Уилл хотел переползти еще ближе, но не успел. Робин обернулся, угол рта дернулся в усмешке.  
— Не вытирай брюхом камни, иди сюда.  
Уилл поднялся, чертыхаясь и злясь. Пусть Робин и видит в темноте, как кошка, и стрелять может на слух, но он тоже не пальцем делан, способен вытащить яйцо, не спугнув курицу. А тут... И ведь не первый раз уже ловит.  
— Откуда ты узнал, что это я? — буркнул он, усаживаясь рядом. — И вообще, откуда...  
— Видел, как ты с дерева слезал, — Робин слабо улыбнулся. — А потом слышал шаги.  
Уилл проворчал под нос грязное ругательство.  
— Другой бы не услышал. Разве что Азим, — Робин поднял руку, вытащил из его волос тонкую ветку и бросил вниз. — Понимаешь, песок... шуршит очень тихо. Тише, чем дыхание спящего младенца. Подкрасться по песку гораздо легче, чем по листве. Чтобы выжить, я научился слушать.  
Уилл забрал у него фляжку, понюхал — брендивин — и хмыкнул.  
— Тук сейчас разразился бы целой проповедью, что недостойно честного христианина в одиночку наслаждаться божественным напитком.  
— Так я и не один.  
Фляжка еще несколько раз переходила из рук в руки. Уилл молчал, уверенный, что рано или поздно Робин сам заговорит — раз уж позвал.  
— Что, если я ошибся? — произнес Робин наконец, все так же глядя перед собой застывшими глазами. — С самого начала.  
— Когда это? — язвительно поинтересовался Уилл. Так он и знал, что Робин опять решил себя грызть. — Когда спас Волчонка? Или когда не дал отрубить руку Белоручке? А может, когда дал людям надежду?  
— Примерно в то время, да, — Робин криво усмехнулся. — Когда развязал войну с Ноттингемом. И втянул в нее... всех. Даже Мариан. Как кузина Ричарда она, считай, заложница. А я заставил ее написать королеве. Если письмо перехватят...  
— Я помню тот разговор, — прервал его Уилл. — Написать предложила Мариан, а не ты. И не ты развязал эту войну, — он говорил так спокойно, что удивился сам себе. Все-таки рассудительным из них двоих был Робин, ему же досталось семейное безрассудство. Но иногда можно и поменяться местами. — Шериф начал ее давно. Он убил твоего... нашего отца и многих других. Дерет с крестьян десять шкур. Подкупал и продолжает подкупать баронов, плетет заговор против короля. Не ты превратил свободных йоменов в рабов или изгоев. Бред какой-то, мать твою! — почти рявкнул Уилл и выдернул фляжку из стиснутых пальцев Робина. — Я говорю это — тебе! Завтра небось небо на землю упадет!  
— Иногда я думаю, что если он получит меня, то перестанет так зверствовать, — после краткого молчания сказал Робин, и тон его Уиллу совсем не понравился. — Кто-то из наших вернется на свою землю... возможно. Женится, заведет детей...  
— Которые помрут с голоду, — мрачно перебил он. — Мы здесь все вне закона, пока не вернется король. А если ты принесешь себя в жертву, это может вообще не случиться. Да что на тебя сегодня нашло? — Уилл схватил Робина за плечо, разворачивая к себе, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. — Хочешь, я завтра доберусь до манора, привезу тебе письмо от Мариан? Не отойду от нее, пока не напишет.  
— Не стоит, — Робин вздохнул. — Ни тебе рисковать лишний раз, ни ей. На днях Сара появится.  
— Так что на тебя нашло? — Уилл не выпускал его, твердо намереваясь добиться ответа. Упрямство у них тоже было семейное, и этого добра в избытке перепало обоим.  
— С Бычком говорил, — наконец нехотя ответил Робин. — Жениться хочет. Хотел бы.  
Уилл присвистнул.  
— Что, на своей зазнобе из Ноттингема? — он поймал удивленный взгляд Робина и самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Я давно знаю. Ладно, Бычок жениться хочет. Но при чем здесь ты? Он свой надел потерял за год до твоего возвращения. А его брата, невестку и племянников убили солдаты шерифа.  
— А другие? Те, кого согнали с земли уже после?  
Уилл сильнее сжал плечо Робина, намеренно причиняя боль, и отпустил, лишь когда тот дернул щекой.  
— Ты дал людям надежду, — повторил он с нажимом. — И продолжаешь ее давать. В лесу уже трое детей родились, и ни один не умер. А если ты собрался сдаться из-за того, что Бычок не может жениться... — голос сорвался, и Уилл с трудом перевел дыхание, которое внезапно перехватило. Казалось, что грудь и горло сдавили железные обручи. — Только посмей сдаться... — выдавил он хрипло, думая совсем не о борьбе с шерифом, а о том, что может остаться один. Без Робина. — Не ты один умеешь вожжами махать.  
Робин вздрогнул, и Уиллу мгновенно стало страшно — но сказанного не воротишь. Перед глазами всплыла расчерченная страшными рубцами спина, и его самого затрясло. Он открыл было рот, чтобы хоть попытаться попросить прощения, и тут на затылок легла твердая ладонь.  
— Не сдамся.  
Робин прислонился лбом к его лбу, и Уилл снова задохнулся, теперь уже от облегчения.  
Когда они вернулись в лагерь, у костра остались лишь дозорные. И Азим, который едва заметно кивнул Уиллу. Хотя, может, просто показалось.  
Перед веревочной лестницей, ведущей в хижину на дереве, Робин помедлил, словно хотел что-то сказать, но потом отвернулся и взялся за перекладину.  
— Воды принести? — окликнул его Уилл, догадавшись о несказанном.  
После всего, что Робин себе надумал, после их разговора — тот не хотел оставаться наедине с кошмарами, которые наверняка вернутся. Но и просить помощи — наяву, не в полусне, как в прошлый раз, — тоже не хотел. А вода была вполне себе предлогом: один не просил, второй просто пришел с кувшином.  
— Принеси, — после краткого молчания отозвался Робин. И, уже поднимаясь наверх, добавил с тихим смешком: — Только без лягушек. 


	3. Chapter 3

III

Воздух, наполненный ароматами цветущей таволги, донника и дрока, казался таким плотным, что хоть ножом режь. Тук, отгоняя веткой мух и причмокивая от предвкушения, переливал в кувшины медовуху, в которую добавил дикой мяты, и командовал помощникам, чтобы те поскорее закрывали горлышки воском.  
Бычок споро составлял наполненные и запечатанные сосуды в корзины и перекладывал соломой. На правом запястье у него красовалась голубая лента, уже слегка испачканная: касыда возымела действие, и прекрасная Милдред одарила его своей благосклонностью во всех смыслах. Лентой он щеголял так, словно получил не меньше, чем рыцарские шпоры. Правда, теперь на очереди стоял подвиг — но с этим, как все дружно решили, справиться было куда легче, нежели со стихосложением.  
— Скаредный монах! — ворчал Джон, подавая очередной кувшин. — Сам напробовался, пока варил, а нам и глоточка не даешь.  
— Рачительный, сын мой, — важно поправил его Тук. — Вот настоится до первой жатвы, будет и не глоточек. А снимать пробу — мой святой долг, ибо недостойно предлагать друзьям то, что не отведал сам, — он громко постучал черпаком по котлу. — Мач! Хью! Не копайтесь, несите еще воску, мухи нападают!  
— Святой долг, как же! — Джон хмыкнул. — Да ты просто не можешь пройти мимо выпивки, бездонный бурдюк!  
Увернувшись от черпака, он показал Туку неприличный жест и с легкостью подхватил две здоровенные корзины, заполненные кувшинами — нужно было отнести их в землянку, куда складывали продовольствие.  
— Неси бережно, — напутствовал Тук. — Такой медовухи ни за какие деньги не купишь!  
Проходя мимо дуба, Джон замедлил шаг. В тени на расстеленном плаще сидел Робин и, хмурясь, читал одно из писем епископа Херефордского. Письма обнаружили в повозке, отправленной в Кентербери якобы с подарком — медом с монастырской пасеки. Может, повозку и пропустили бы, но трое монахов, на деле оказавшиеся стражниками, выхватили из-под соломы арбалеты. Один успел всадить болт в бедро Белоручке, но на этом везение и закончилось — Хромой Мартин и Мач, скрывавшиеся в листве, нашпиговали мнимых монахов стрелами.  
Такая охрана для простого меда вызвала подозрения, и разбойники буквально разобрали повозку на щепки, но ничего не нашли. Тогда Робин велел проверить бочонки — в одном оказались завернутые в просмоленную шерсть пергаменты с печатью епископа и двадцать увесистых кошелей. Письма, адресованные Хьюберту Уолтеру, архиепископу Кентерберийскому, на первый взгляд ничем особенным не отличались: пожелания здравия, жалобы на наглых грабителей в Шервудском лесу, витиеватое выражение надежды, что присланный мед будет оценен по достоинству, а золото пойдет на богоугодное дело — восстановление собора. Но опять же — слишком много ухищрений для сокрытия обычной переписки.  
Вывод напрашивался сам собой — тайнопись. Это подтвердилось, едва пергаменты нагрели на свече, и настоящее содержание было куда серьезнее. Часть золота предназначалась для подкупа четырех баронов, которые никак не могли решиться, какую сторону выбрать, а часть — в уплату наемникам. Те должны были под видом разбойников нападать на деревни в Йоркшире, Ноттингемшире и Дербишире. Принц Джон собирался лично возглавить отряд, отправленный якобы для пресечения беспорядков, благодаря чему заручился бы поддержкой еще нескольких лордов.  
Робин поднял голову, взгляд был мрачным.  
— Здесь не говорится напрямую, но, похоже, принц Джон намерен подослать к Ричарду убийц. И шериф Ноттингемский играет в этом не последнюю роль.  
— И что будем делать? — спросил подошедший Уилл. Он как раз закончил прятать кошели в тайник, оставил только два десятка золотых — чтобы отнести их к меняле, не задававшему лишних вопросов, и превратить в мелкую монету для уплаты налогов.  
— Это нужно доставить королеве, — Робин бросил пергамент на землю. — Или хотя бы Джеффри Йоркскому, а он переправит ее величеству. Пока в Ноттингеме не знают, что послание не добралось до Кентерберийского аббатства. У нас в запасе дней восемь.  
— Не иначе, потому шериф и ведет себя тише воды. Выжидает, — сказал Джон, тоже хмурясь. — Третья седмица как затишье. Не очень-то верится, что дело в страде.  
— Да уж, — Уилл усмехнулся. — Вряд ли шерифа беспокоит, мрут люди прямо на полях или нет.  
— Алан вернется дня через четыре. Пошлем кого-нибудь навстречу, — предложил Джон. — Прикинется прокаженным, никто и близко не подойдет.  
— Или... Мариан, — медленно произнес Робин. — Думаю, в Йорк ей поехать не помешают, найдем предлог. А там Джеффри возьмет ее под покровительство и отправит в Вестминстер, к королеве, я напишу ему отдельно. Шериф не станет ссориться с братом короля, не сейчас, когда ему и принцу нужно соблюдать максимальную осторожность. То, что Мариан выведывает в замке, не стоит ее безопасности.  
— Ты уже пытался это провернуть, помнишь, чем закончилось? — Уилл усмехнулся и постучал пальцем себе по левой брови. — Если решишь снова предложить такое, я в сторонке постою. Удар у твоей леди, что надо.  
— Тогда у нас не было этих писем, — Робин невольно поежился. Мариан злилась на него два месяца. Наверняка злилась бы и дольше, если бы в ближнем бою его не зацепило кинжалом. Испугавшись за него, она все же сменила гнев на милость. — Я с ней поговорю, но настаивать не буду.  
— Надеешься, что она сама предложит? — Уилл поднял бровь. — Ну-ну. Я бы не рассчитывал. Сразу догадается, что ты хочешь услать ее в тихую заводь, и опять будешь валяться у нее в ногах.  
— Я не валялся, — буркнул Робин. — Один раз стал на колени, и все.  
— Три раза, — встрял Джон.  
— Ладно, три, — проворчал Робин. На самом деле, на коленях он стоял пять раз, просто два никто не видел. — Но попробовать стоит. Если не получится, отправим Мача или Нэда под видом прокаженного.

***

До манора разбойники добрались в сумерках, так было безопаснее в первую очередь для Мариан, под покровом темноты проскользнуть незамеченным гораздо проще. Робин хотел отправиться один, максимум — с Уиллом и Джоном, но последний настоял на небольшом отряде. Под предлогом, что все равно нужно наведаться в пару мест, отвезти деньги. Мол, затишье затишьем, но никогда не знаешь, где встретится яма, и лучше подстелить соломки.  
— Будем ждать вас здесь, — сказал Джон, осторожно выглядывая из-за стены. — Пока тишь да гладь, но перебдеть не помешает. Если что, уносите ноги.  
Тук и Бычок остались с лошадьми в перелеске сразу за деревней, а Робин, Уилл и Джон с Азимом двинулись дальше и сейчас укрывались за общинным амбаром. Одно из окон манора на втором этаже было освещено, и за полуоткрытыми ставнями несколько раз промелькнул женский силуэт весьма пышных форм — Сара не спала.  
— Главное, успеть унести ноги, пока Мариан не схватила что-нибудь тяжелое, — пробормотал Уилл. — Ну что, идем?  
Карабкаться по стенам обоим Локсли было не впервой, и вскоре Робин уже тихонько поскребся в ставень. Раздались шаги, ставни распахнулись шире, и наружу выглянула Сара.  
— Забирайтесь, быстро, — прошептала она, и едва они очутились в комнате, уперла руки в бока. — Вы что здесь делаете? Не могли меня дождаться? Ваше счастье, что Гисборн с солдатами убрался в замок, три дня здесь ошивался.  
— Что ему было нужно? — спросил Робин, которому эта новость совсем не понравилась. Пусть кузен шерифа и не проявлял излишнего интереса к Мариан, его присутствие обычно не сулило ничего хорошего.  
— Сказал, дошли слухи о нападениях разбойников, и шериф прислал его на всякий случай. Но поскольку на нас никто не напал, миледи велела ему возвращаться в Ноттингем. Сказала, что столь долгое присутствие в ее доме неженатого мужчины неприлично, — Сара хихикнула. — У Гисборна было такое лицо, словно его незрелой вишней накормили. Так что вы здесь делаете?  
— Нужно срочно поговорить с леди Мариан, — ответил за Робина Уилл. — Только нам бы того... на расстоянии. Полкомнаты там... Или через стол.  
— Это еще почему? — Сара с подозрением прищурилась.  
Робин вздохнул и принялся рассказывать.

***

— Нет, нет и нет! — Мариан, кутаясь в шаль, наброшенную поверх ночной сорочки, расхаживала по спальне. Глаза у нее сверкали от злости. — Ты опять решаешь за меня, Робин Локсли! И ты, Уильям, с ним заодно!  
Она остановилась и ткнула пальцем в сторону Уилла, который быстро попятился, хотя между ними было три кресла, а канделябр Сара предусмотрительно перенесла на каминную полку.  
— Я говорил, что это не лучшая идея! — оправдываясь, выпалил он. — Но кто меня слушает?  
— Мариан... — вновь начал Робин.  
Та резко развернулась в его сторону, и на несколько секунд он забыл, что хотел сказать. Просто стоял и смотрел, чувствуя, как губы сами собой складываются в улыбку. Наверняка глупую. Рядом с нею Робин временами ощущал себя нескладным подростком, и ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
— Что? — взгляд Мариан немного смягчился. — Если у тебя есть другая идея, я с удовольствием выслушаю.  
— Не то чтобы другая... — Робин старательно подбирал слова. В гневе Мариан, конечно, была прекрасна, она прекрасна в любом настроении, но попасть под горячую руку, а тем более — в новую опалу, не хотелось совсем. — Но ты же видела письма. Дело очень серьезное, а тебя никто не посмеет обыскать, тем более — если поедешь в сопровождении людей шерифа...  
Мариан опять нахмурилась и поискала глазами канделябр. Сара, стоявшая у камина, сдвинулась в сторону, готовая перехватить ее, поскольку в том, что касалось безопасности хозяйки, была согласна с Робином. Просто не говорила вслух — пока.  
— Мариан, прошу, дослушай, — быстро произнес Робин.  
— Дослушайте его уже, миледи, — встрял Уилл, решив помочь брату и хоть ненадолго отвлечь Мариан от кровожадных мыслей. — А потом можете отлупить хорошенько.  
— Ладно, — она скрестила руки на груди. — Слушаю.  
Робин благодарно взглянул на Уилла. Тот ответил поднятием брови и скосил глаза на канделябр, давая понять, что лучше бы поторопиться.  
— Давай забудем про Вестминстер. Я даже не стану просить, чтобы ты осталась в Йорке надолго, — Робин сделал шаг в сторону Мариан. — Может, на месяц или даже меньше. Пока Джеффри не получит ответ от королевы.  
— Хм... — она задумалась. — И ты не станешь писать епископу, чтобы он отослал меня к Алиеноре?  
— Я не... — начал было Робин, но Мариан его перебила, и тон у нее был ледяной:  
— Именно это ты и собирался сделать, Роберт Малкольм Локсли! И не смей мне лгать, я тебя слишком хорошо знаю.  
— Ну хорошо, хорошо! — он поднял руки. Мариан назвала его полным именем, а это был очень, очень дурной признак, и стоило хоть в чем-то пойти на попятный. — Собирался. Но больше не собираюсь, клянусь памятью отца!  
— Прекрасно, — Мариан довольно улыбнулась и уселась в ближайшее кресло. — Теперь можем все обсудить.  
Уилл и Робин облегченно выдохнули — первая часть плана увенчалась успехом.  
После бурных споров было решено, что Мариан сообщит шерифу о своем желании отправиться в Йорк, исповедаться и причаститься в церкви Святого Петра, и попросит выделить ей сопровождение. Отказать шериф не сможет, ведь если до королевы дойдут слухи, что он силой удерживает ее племянницу, да еще от богоугодных деяний, это выйдет ему боком. К тому же солдат, отправленных с Мариан, хватит, чтобы усыпить его бдительность. В Йорке через несколько дней она скажется больной и будет тянуть время, пока епископ не получит ответ из Вестминстера.  
Прощались они уже на рассвете. Уилл, поймав многозначительный взгляд Робина, вышел за дверь.  
— Сара, подогреешь вина? — попросила Мариан.  
— Вина, как же, — проворчала та, пряча улыбку. — Ухожу я, ухожу. Только недолго, светает уже.  
Робину показалось, что время сорвалось с места и помчалось, будто бешеная лошадь. Мариан не будет всего месяц. Целый месяц. Вечность. И ведь он сам это предложил!  
— Будь осторожна, — сказать хотелось так много, но Робин внезапно растерял все слова.  
Мариан привстала на цыпочки, коснулась губами его щеки, и слова на какое-то время стали не нужны.  
— Если с тобой что-то случится до моего возвращения, — наконец Мариан отстранилась и ткнула его пальцем в грудь, — я буду так зла, что ты пожалеешь, что жив, Робин Локсли!

***

Лошади шли бодрой рысью, утоптанные лесные тропы ничуть не хуже тракта, да и добираться быстрее, когда знаешь дорогу. В обеих деревнях разбойников встретили с печалью, но провожали уже радостно — денег теперь хватало, чтобы заплатить и подушный, и запашный налог, и церковную десятину, и новые подати, придуманные шерифом.  
— Эх, сейчас бы косу в руки, — вздохнул Бычок, глядя на мелькающие за деревьями поля. — А там и жатва подоспеет...  
— Косу ты и так можешь взять, — хмыкнул Джон. — Коням сена запасти надо, и вообще не помешает. Где там у нас шерифовы луга-то?  
— Да везде, считай, — проворчал Тук. — Посему, дети мои, любой покос будет богоугоден, особливо...  
Он не договорил — Робин, ехавший впереди, поднял руку, осадил коня и прислушался. Все мгновенно окружили его.  
— Кричат, — сказал он, привстав на стременах. — Четыре полета стрелы.  
— На восток, — добавил Азим.  
— И как услышали-то! — Тук удивленно покачал головой.  
— Песок, — отозвался Уилл и на всякий случай проверил, легко ли ходят ножи в ножнах.  
— Какой песок? — недоуменно спросил Тук и почесал тонзуру.  
— Простой, шуршит который, — Уилл ухмыльнулся. — Робин слышит, как шуршит песок. И Азим слышит.  
— В той стороне Лоудхэм, — Джон тронул коня, подъехал к краю деревьев и нахмурился. — Кажись, дымом слегонца тянет... Неужто пожар?  
Робин резко развернул лошадь, высылая ее с места в галоп. Тук ударил пятками своего мерина, объедавшего куст, тот недовольно всхрапнул и затрусил рысью.  
— Вот же дьяволово семя, прости господи! Пошел!  
Запах дыма становился все отчетливее, как и крики. А когда до деревни оставалось рукой подать — за холм, и вот она, — все расслышали лязг оружия и хохот.  
— Это не пожар!  
Уилл рванул Робину наперерез, но тот и сам уже остановил лошадь. Азим спрыгнул едва не на ходу, змеей скользнул в высокую траву. Вернулся он очень скоро.  
— Наемники. Дюжины две.  
— Вот и конец затишью, — процедил сквозь зубы Джон, вытаскивая из седельной петли окованную железом дубинку. — Сучьи потроха!  
— Рута, — процедил Уилл, сплевывая. — Началось. То, о чем было в чертовом письме.  
Раздавшийся истошный визг и взметнувшийся к небу столб дыма не оставил времени на размышления. Робин пришпорил коня, управляя только коленями, на ходу сдернул с плеча лук. Первая стрела сорвалась с тетивы, когда разбойники вылетели из-за холма, и наемник с факелом рухнул лицом вниз — над затылком у него покачивалось пестрое оперение. Вторая нашла цель еще до того, как рутьеры сообразили, что происходит. Уилл с обеих рук швырнул ножи, положив еще двоих.  
— Во имя господа! — взревел Тук, раскручивая над головой моргенштерн. — А-а, песьи дети!  
Овин уже полыхал вовсю, из нескольких домов доносились женские крики, на земле валялись мертвые тела. Наемники, не ожидавшие нападения, опомнились быстро, но внезапность дала разбойникам преимущество. Все завертелось, как на ярмарочной карусели.  
Из-за ближайшего дома выбежала женщина с вилами, бросилась на наемника, занесшего меч над упавшим парнишкой. Другой наемник вскинул арбалет, но выстрелить не успел.  
— Милли! — завопил Бычок и с такой силой швырнул топор, что солдата унесло в стену. — Милли!  
Робин стрелял, выцеливая наемников даже в небольшой просвет. Вдруг выше виска что-то чиркнуло, затем позади громко чвакнуло и рядом возник взбешенный Уилл на храпящей лошади.  
— Я тебя сам пришибу! — проорал он. — Потом!  
Закончилось все внезапно — просто наступила тишина. Если, конечно, можно назвать тишиной треск огня и рыдания.  
Тук грузно слез с лошади, вытер рукавом мокрый лоб, сунул моргенштерн в седельную петлю и направился к плачущим женщинам, обнимающим детей.  
— Все, чада мои, все закончилось.  
Джон и Азим, подхватив вилы, метнулись к горящему овину, к которому уже бежали уцелевшие крестьяне с ведрами, принялись сбивать полыхающую солому.  
Робин буквально сполз с седла — голова закружилась, и он свалился бы, не подхвати его Уилл. Левый висок жгло и, дотронувшись, он с удивлением ощутил теплую липкость.  
— Ты!.. — Уилл тряс его, едва не шипя и, похоже, в кои веки не мог подобрать достойное ругательство. — Ты... чертов Локсли!  
Робин не удержался от смеха, так по-детски это прозвучало, но к горлу тут же подкатила тошнота, и он привалился к конскому боку — земля под ногами ходила ходуном. Уилл выдохнул сквозь зубы, закинул его руку себе на плечо и буркнул:  
— Промыть надо и перевязать. По косой зацепило.  
Они не прошли и половины пути до колодца, когда глазам их предстала поразительная картина: Бычок, целующийся с высокой светловолосой женщиной, которая обнимала его, приподняв над землей.  
— Сдается мне, что по той весне будут еще крестины, — раздался за спиной голос Тука. — Не будем же мешать богоугодному деянию, дети мои.  
Бычок, не отрываясь от губ прекрасной пекарши, показал им кулак.

***

— Так вот тушим мы овин, а этот... целуется! — Маленький Джон хлопнул сидящего рядом Бычка по спине. — Жеребец, етить его!  
Грохнул смех — Джон рассказывал уже в третий раз, но даже те, кто слышал эту историю, хохотали до слез.  
— А баба-то... дама, то бишь, нашего Бычка — огонь! Ехала на мельницу, свернула подкову сменить, а тут наемники. Так она с вилами, как эта...  
— Валькирия! — вставил Тук, сидевший в обнимку с бочонком сидра, подаренного крестьянами.  
— Вот-вот, это самое, — кивнул Джон. — Ну а когда все потушили, Милдред к Туку подошла и говорит, мол, замуж хочу, святой отец. Прям-таки сейчас. Вот за него, за моего рыцаря.  
— Моя Милли такая! — Бычок гордо выпятил грудь. — Как что сказала, по ней будет.  
— Да уж, бабу... даму, то есть, не переговоришь, — поддакнул Белоручка.  
— До Успения повременить я ее уломал, чтобы все честь по чести. Не абы кого женить-то будем! — Тук со значением поднял палец. — Но и труда это стоило...  
Робин полулежал на плаще, привалившись к лапнику, и слушал вполуха. Голову охватывала повязка, задетый болтом висок ныл, а от снадобий Азима клонило в сон, но отлеживаться в хижине не хотелось. Уилл устроился рядом и правил ножи. Тихий шелест водного камня по клинку и шорох листьев над головой убаюкивали, и Робину становилось все сложнее держать глаза открытыми.  
— Я тут подумал... — протянул Уилл, пробуя пальцем бритвенное лезвие, на котором не осталось и намека на зазубрины.  
Робин повернул голову и вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— Что дашь, чтобы Мариан не узнала об этом? — Уилл с ухмылкой дотронулся до его повязки. — Помнится, она обещала, если с тобой что-то случится, то ты пожалеешь, что жив.  
— Ты подслушивал! Ты... — Робин от возмущения даже привстал, но его замутило, и пришлось лечь обратно. — Чертов Локсли...  
Уилл ухмыльнулся еще шире и поправил свернутый плащ у него под спиной.  
— От Локсли слышу! 


End file.
